Skeletons In The Closet
by VictoriaSMoore
Summary: This is based in Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts. He has just had two relationships ended and is not interested in finding love. Love comes looking for him and skeletons in the closet come to the surface. This is a m/m slash story so be


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with the Harry Potter Characters

It was late one summer evening. Harry was lying in his untidy room in Privet drive watching the sun slowly set over the hills in the distance. He stared dreamily into space and wondered how his new year at Hogwarts would go. Last year Cho and him had decided to give their relationship a go and had dated each other for three months. Whilst Harry thought it would be brilliant, all they had done was argue, fight, argue, fight and argue a bit more. How was he supposed to know that Cho had so many habits that would annoy him? How the slightest little bit of dust had to be wiped away? He had tried to make the relationship work but there was no way he could cope with the amount of school work, quidditch practice, Ron and Hermione fighting and trying to spend time with Cho. It just wasn't possible. He was glad that she had decided to finish the relationship. It meant that he didn't feel bad about upsetting her but it let him get out of the relationship and get some peace.

A noise from downstairs distracted him; he sat up in a hurry. "Boy, get yourself down here immediately!" yelled Vernon. Oh sugar thought Harry, what have I done now? He ran down the stairs three at a time and succeeded in tripping and rolling down the bottom half of the stairs landing in a dishevelled pile at Vernon's feet. Horridly standing up and fixing himself he looked at Vernon trying to work out what he had done wrong, he noticed a glint in Vernon's eye that he had never seen before.

"You have a visitor boy,"

"Who is it?" asked Harry curiously, all his friends were from Hogwarts and wouldn't be here in Privet Drive. Vernon swung open the door to reveal Hermione standing on the doorstep looking around her, as if she was looking for someone that wasn't there.

"Hey, Hermione, what's up?" asked Harry

"I'll leave you two to it shall I?" sniggered Vernon suggestively as he pushed Harry out the door and slammed it shut behind him.

Without giving Harry, a chance to speak Hermione opened her mouth and started talking, "Harry, we can't be together anymore, I feel that your relationship is putting a strain on our friendship, Ron won't talk to me, he keeps judging me and I think that he is jealous of our relationship. Actually I mean, I know he is jealous of our relationship, I mean we just can't be together anymore Harry, we just can't I, I want to be with Ron and I didn't know how you would feel, please don't be mad Harry, I was so scared of telling you, I didn't know how you would take it Harry, are you mad with me Harry? Well are you?"

"Wow, wow, wow Hermione, let me get this straight, right you want to finish our relationship so that you can start going out with Ron instead?"

"Yes," whispered Hermione as she scuffed her shoe on the doorstep, looking at the ground and tugging at her top.

"Ok that's fine Hermione,"

"Oh please Harry, don't be cross with me, we … wait what did you say?

"I said Yes Hermione, you and Ron can get together, I always thought you would make a great couple, as for me I'm finished with girls this year, I want to concentrate on my school work and get the results I want."

"Oh Harry I'm glad so that you took this the right way I was so scared, anyway grab your stuff your coming with me and were heading back to the Burrow now, your spending the rest of the summer there with Ron and me.

Harry went back into the house, "Dumped? Oh poor Harry Potter, dumped by his girlfriend," Dudley stepped out from below the stairs laughing.

"Yep Dudley, dumped by a girl, but at least I can be dumped no one can say the same for you and that ugly face."

Leaving Dudley looking bewildered Harry ran up the stairs and packed his stuff really quickly, he just had to pick it up off the floor and stuff it in his trunk. Within ten minutes he had finished and was back downstairs. Hermione and he walked out the door and headed off down the street. It was good to be heading back to the Burrow.

**AN: That's all for now, I'm busy with Uni exams and coursework at the minute but I'm hoping to carry this on for a few chapters. I'll update as quickly as I can. I appreciate reviews, both good and bad so please tell me what you like and what you don't like. And for the record this is not going to be a Hermione/Ron so don't panic. I have quite a few chapters planned for this so we'll see what everyone else thinks. The next chapter will be a lot more detailed and introduce more of the plot.**


End file.
